Home
by Maisie-Freakage
Summary: In this story we find Serena Chiba sitting at home in her penthouse awaiting the return of her Superstar husband Darien Chiba from his world music tour.  Little does she know that he has a romantic surprise in store for her. Michael Buble Songfic


**Home**

**Author's Note**

Hey guys Maisie here ^_^ sorry it's been a while I've been trying to write a full length sailor moon fanfic but you would be amazed at how difficult it's getting. So I'm just sticking with short stories for the time being until I get a more solid idea in my head for a full length piece. So please enjoy my latest short story and please review me and tell me what you think.

_Disclaimer_

_Standard procedure folks ^_^ just reminding you all that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. I also do not own the song "Home" that is used in this fan fic it was written and performed by the wonderful Michael Buble. Now that that's done let's get on with things shall we._

**Home**

Serena Chiba let out a content sigh as she sat in her bunny pyjamas on the couch in the cosy living area of her penthouse apartment. Sitting comfortably curled up on her designer couch in front of the grand fire of her fancy but warm living room, Serena cuddled a soft cushion to her chest whilst looking down at the third finger on her left hand. There rested the most beautiful silver, diamond cut wedding band and in front of that sat a just as beautiful rose shaped diamond, nestled nicely in a circle of small pearls on a slim ring of silver. With a loving smile Serena looked towards mantle of the fireplace where a picture was framed in a crystallized glass frame to find the smiling face of the man who had place that precious ring on her finger.

There in the picture frame stood next to Serena in all of her golden blond splendour, was a man that could only be described as the centre of all women's dreams. He was tall and strong, with midnight black hair and cobalt blue eyes that capture any heart. Dressed in his finest suit, as he held Serena close to him smiling lovingly back through the picture frame at her. This man was none other than the heart throb of the music world Darien Chiba. He was a well known singer and song writer who toured the world sharing his amazing talents with everyone.

They had met as young teens, Serena still in the early years of high school, Darien in his senior year and at first when they met Serena had no idea he was a singing star, she just knew him as 'The jerk from the arcade' as a result of her frequent visits to her local arcade and constantly bumping into Darien there which soon turned into merciless teasing/verbal sparring matches for the two of them. After a while their feelings became too hard to ignore and they started dating, then dating turned into going steady which turned into a full blown relationship...away from all the fans and camera's of course.

Her cerulean blue eyes shone with mirth as she remembered the many beautiful times she had spent with Darien. Walks through the rose gardens in the city park, candle lit dinners on the balcony of a top class restaurant out under the stars, dates out in a row boat in the lake at sunset bathed in the glorious shimmering light of dusk on the water surface. All of which could never compare to the night Darien had proposed. A few weeks before Darien was meant to go on tour, he took Serena out for a beautiful moonlit picnic on the beach, he wrote a song for her as a proposal to Serena singing about all the happiness they would have and the memories they would make together. Finally Darien handed her a small box made of sea shells and asked "Always be mine Serena"

Their wedding could not have been more perfect, Darien had managed to keep the whole event a secret from the press so they were sure not to be disturbed by pesky reporters during their special day. Serena never looked more beautiful, her gown was made of the finest, white silk that hugged her slender figure, with the sleeves just slightly exposing the shoulder embroidered with golden lace with small crescent moons along the top and bottom of her breast line. A small crown of white roses encircled the crown of her head with a fine veil descending from it to fall gracefully down over the train that trailed along the floor behind her. Darien stood at the altar in a perfect black tuxedo with red lining on the inside of the jacket, golden cufflinks with a rose design on them and a red bow tie. Their dearest friends and family members were all there to share in their special day, as they all danced and celebrated their union late into the night.

A small ache started to swell in Serena's heart as she thought of the past few months. Shortly after they were married, Darien became steadily busier and busier with his music career, although he stole whatever chance he could get with his lovely wife, he always got pulled away to an event or a social gathering or a promotion deal somewhere. Small crystal like tears came to her eyes as Serena thought about how long it had been since they had last seen each other, gone out together or even spoken to each other for longer than a few minutes. Standing from the couch, Serena took the picture in her hands hugging it close to her heart as she sighed and thought about the last conversation she had with her beloved husband the night before he left for a world tour.

_Flashback_

"_What? A world tour?" Serena asked in surprised_

_Darien nodded "I know I've been away before but that was just touring around Japan, I never dreamed that I'd actually go on a world tour"_

_Finally recovering from her overall shock, Serena threw her arms around Darien with as bright of a smile as she could muster "Oh Darien that's wonderful! You're really living out your dream like you said you would! I'm so happy for you" she said cuddling into his chest as Darien wrapped her in his arms whispering "You support me so much through everything Serena, I'm so sorry we haven't seen each other so much and I will make it up to you I promise"_

_Looking up at her husband, Serena gave him a loving smile and said "I could never keep you from your dream Darien; you go and show the world what you're made of. I promise I'll be waiting right here when you come home"_

_Holding her tighter against him, Darien whispered tenderly in her ear "I love you my beautiful bunny"_

"_I love you always Darien, I'll be cheering for you every step of the way" Serena whispered back as she laid a soft kiss on her husband's lips._

_The next morning Serena watched from a far to avoid the crowds of fans and reporters come to see Darien off at the airport. As Darien reached the gate he turned and spotted her in the distance. Their eyes met sharing a loving glance. Trying with all her might not to run and throw herself in his arms, Serena just put on her best smile and waved to her husband. Seeing this Darien winked at her causing a number of fan girls to swoon unbeknownst to them that he was actually looking at the beautiful blonde at the far end of the terminal. Serena stayed and watched as the plane that carried her husband up and out of her sight ascended further and further in to the sky, whispering soft word "Be safe my love, come home soon"_

_End of Flashback_

Since that day at the airport, Serena had heard very little from Darien, he called the first night he went away and hadn't called very often since because of difficulties with phone connections and such. Darien didn't send any letters like he usually did when he left home. Serena missed his letters; Darien always knew just what to say in his letters that had her reading them over and over again. In turn she shared her dreams with him through her return letters, telling him of the beautiful family she wished to have with him, and take up teaching in the small preschool down around the corner from their apartment building. Serena loved children and always wished for a little girl of her own to love and care for.

Looking again at the photo of Darien and herself Serena sighed "Oh Darien, I miss you so much, I wish I could talk to you and hear your voice I just want to know you're alright"

As if to grant her wish the phone rang. Placing the framed photo back on the mantle, Serena walked back to the couch to pick up the phone that rested on the coffee table in front of it.

"Hello" Serena greeted merrily

"Hi Bunny" her heart leapt as she heard the all too familiar endearment in her ear

Serena gasped "Darien! Sweetie how are you? Are you alright? Is the tour going well?

Darien gave a deep chuckle on the other end of the phone "I'm fine honey, I'm sorry I haven't been calling as often, things have been so busy and every time I get a chance I can never get a good enough phone signal to call"

Serena held the phone lovingly against her ear as if to cradle the sound of Darien's voice "Oh don't worry Sweetie, honestly I was a little worried but I've heard from you now and I can rest assured. Where are you now? Are you getting enough rest? Have you seen the world yet?"

"Ha ha! Serena one question at a time, I promise I have time to talk I told my agent under strict instructions to not let anyone disturb me whilst I'm on the phone" Darien laughed hearing the anxious questions Serena was firing at him

Taking a deep breath, Serena calmed herself down "Sorry Darien, it's just been so long since we last spoke I've missed you. I want to know everything, about all the places you went too, all the people you've met, everything"

Darien told Serena all about the tour over the last few months and where they had been too and the success that all of his shows had resulted in. He now had a growing legion of fans worldwide all eagerly awaiting his album release. Most of the material that Darien had written for his songs was all based on his feelings or things that he wanted to say to Serena but couldn't express properly in words. Once his manager had heard these songs he insisted that they be used for Darien's first album.

"Oh Sweetie I'm so happy things are going well for you, you must be so thrilled with your success" Serena said happily

Darien sighed "I am happy with it but I've been away so long I just want to come home. I've missed you Serena, I miss you so much honey"

Serena's eyes began to well up with tears "Watch it Mister or you're gonna start off the water works" she said with a wavering voice as she wiped the tears away with her pyjama sleeve

She heard the smile in Darien's voice as he said "I know Bunny! I'm in Rome right now it's such a beautiful city, I'll make sure to bring you with me next time Serena, I can't stand being without you for this long"

Serena shook off the tears as she said "It's 24th December do you think you will be home for Christmas Day?"

"I don't know yet honey" Darien said "but I'm on TV tonight, it should be on in a few minutes. I have a new song on there so you have to watch it and tell me what you think next time you hear from me ok?"

Serena was about to say something back when she heard whispered voice on the other end talking to a now irritated Darien who she heard say '_please just give me a few more minutes here_' after that Darien came back to the phone "I'm sorry Sere I have to go my agent is calling me in to do some kind of interview"

"Oh" Serena said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice "O...ok that's fine, good luck with the interview and call me when you can ok?"

"I will Bunny, I love you" Darien spoke softly

Serena tears came back again as she said "I love you too Darien take care ok?"

"Promise you'll watch the show it's called the 'Saturday Night Lounge' it's on Channel 6"

Serena nodded at Darien's words and picked up the remote putting it on that channel to see the show starting "I've got it on there now"

"That's my girl! Speak to you again soon honey" Darien said lovingly

"Speak to you soon, I love you" and with that Serena hung up the phone and turned the volume up on the TV as the announcer introduce the next performing act "And now performing for the first time for us, all the way from Japan I give you the sensational Darien Chiba and his new song, a cover of Michael Buble's hit 'Home'

The camera then moved to see Darien stood on stage microphone at the ready as the band struck up a soft acoustic melody as Darien looked at the camera as if looking straight at Serena.

_Another summer day has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome but I wanna go home_

_Maybe surrounded by a million people _

_I still feel all alone just wanna go home_

_Oh I miss you, you know_

As the camera would move Darien would follow sending a longing but loving smile through the lens straight to Serena's heart as he continued to sing.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_Well, I would send them but _

_I know that it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

He had written letters to her? Serena sat listening more intently to the lyrics as Darien sang still keeping his soft cobalt blue gaze on the camera as he carried on

_Another aeroplane, another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know but I wanna go home_

_I got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just to far from where you are_

_I wanna come home_

Serena's tears ran slowly down her face out of longing for her husband, Darien continued to serenade to her and the world, telling all that he wanted to be at home with her. As the small instrumental played out through the television Serena closed her eyes and envisioned herself in Darien's arms as they danced slowly and intimately to the soft, slow melody that played on as the next verse began.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside _

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just what you could not come along with me_

_This was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

Darien smiled and placed his hand over his heart whilst on the stage in front of the camera as he sang for the world but was singing solely to his beloved wife as she sat watching him through tear filled eyes on the TV.

_Another winter day has come and gone away _

_And even Paris and Rome _

_and I wanna go home_

_let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by a million people I_

_I still feel alone, let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

The expression on Darien's face surprised Serena as his face suddenly went from a loving smile to a longing yet completely serious gaze as he continued to sing

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run, Baby I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

The camera zoomed in on Darien's face to show the sincere expression on his face as he sang the last few words of the song in a slow and intimate fashion as he looked down centre of it.

_It'll all be alright_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back _

_Home_

As the song ended, there was a sudden knock at the door startling Serena out of her gazing moment with Darien on screen. The knock came again as she moved to answer it's with one graceful step after another "I'm coming just a moment please" Serena called politely as she unlocked the front door.

Opening the front door, Serena was met with a tall dark and handsome man in a black tuxedo, complete with a top hat and a white mask obscuring the upper half of his face. The man stood with arms behind his back as Serena asked kindly "Hello, can I help you sir?"

The man gave a smile with the top half of his face still obscured by the hat and mask as he said "Yes, perhaps you can help me" in one swift movement he took Serena and swept her up into his arms holding her strongly against his chest as he looked up into her eyes "You see I've come for my wife, have you seen her anywhere?"

Looking back into the man's eyes Serena gasped in surprise and slowly removed the hat and mask from his face. Sure enough the man who was holding her so firmly against him was none other than her husband.

Tears of joy fell from cerulean blue eyes as Serena lay kiss after soft kiss on his handsome face. She cried happily "I'm right here waiting for you, just like I promise" then confusion crossed her lovely face as she looked from the TV and back to Darien again and asked "but how are you here if you're on TV?"

Laughing lightly at his wife's confused expression, Darien held her ever closer to him as he explained "The show on TV was pre-recorded two days again but it aired in Japan just now. When my agent told me about the show airing later in Japan I thought it would be the perfect way to surprise you"

"But... what about the rest of your tour? Don't you still have a few more places to see? Won't your agent be mad? Did mmm?" The siege of questions would have continued if not for Darien's lips being pressed against Serena's in a passionate kiss.

Breaking slowly away from her, Darien looked Serena in the eyes as he said with all the longing in his heart "I can't spend any more time away from you Serena, the whole time I was away, with every day that went by I could only think of anything except coming home to you"

Serena took Darien's face in her hands as she laid a passionate kiss on his lips. As his hold on her tightened slightly she felt something being pressed against her back, at first she thought it was nothing, until she felt a slight prick of something against the middle of her back "Ow! What's that?"

Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on Darien's face as he chuckled "Oh sorry I forgot I was holding these"

Placing Serena back on her feet, Darien pulled his arm out from behind her to reveal a slightly crumpled but still beautiful bouquet of red roses. Taking them into her hands Serena gave Darien the brightest, most beautiful smile. A smile that was reserved purely for his eyes only to see, as she brought the flowers to her nose taking in their sweet scent and swooned "Oh Sweetie their so beautiful, I'll put them in some water"

They walked through into the hallway of their penthouse apartment and as Serena was about to disappear towards the kitchen, Darien caught her wrist and spun her back into his arms, the roses forgotten as they fell to the floor. Darien placed another passion filled kiss on Serena's sweet lips. Parting slightly from her lips, Darien smiled lovingly at his wife as he looked her in the eyes with a contented sigh and swept her up in his arms placing another soft, loving kiss on Serena's lips.

Then as if to shut out all of the things that had been keeping him from her, Darien pushed the front door closed slowly with his foot as he held Serena flat against him and uttered in a loving whisper "It's good to be home".


End file.
